superheroes en equestria
by sunwarrion
Summary: sun por accidente libera a un villano y ahora moon sun cyber nova sky y nala tendran que detenerlo pero no con su magia o alas si no con super poderes que haran estos podran salvar equestria o caeran en el intento
1. Chapter 1

**Amigos les traigo un fanfic nuevo llamado superhéroes en equestria sucede después de mi primer fanfic sin mas que decir espero que les guste **

**Capitulo 1 loco por las historietas **

Que bueno ya llego dijo sun emocionado debido aque la historieta que ordeno llegaba hoy

De que tanto hablas que historieta amigo

Cyber ven vamos a la tienda de historietas

Y porque tengo que ir sun

Porque si vamos te va a gustar la tienda

Ya que vamos

**Tienda de historietas **

Principe sun su pedido ya llego dijo el dueño de la tienda entregando un paquete

Gracias vamos cyber

Oye sun no vueles tan rápido amigo

**El castillo de canterlot **

Tranquilo sun se que has estando esperando esa historieta y de que se trata

Bueno cyber se trata de capitán equestria contra un villano poderoso storm wiler

Y que hace ese villano

Bueno controla muchas cosas el clima , a la gente el es poderoso

Hola hermanito ya deberías de dormir no

Pero moon quiero seguir leyendo la historieta

No nada de eso deja de leer esas cosas que arruinan tu cerebro sun

Moon amigo déjalo el es un niño no le digas esas cosas

Ok esta bien puedes seguir leyendo pero mañana ahora duérmete

Bien eso hare moon

**En el cuarto de sun **

Esto es interesante valla me gusta la historieta quisiera seguir leyéndola o no se me cayo la revista pero que es esto valla un hechizo será posible o es solo un juego

Le dire a cyber lo que encontré

Cyber

Que pasa sun amigo

Mira lo que encontré en esta revista

Un hechizo que haras

Voy a hacer ese hechizo

No lo hagas sun

**Continuara bien amigos asi termina el primer capitulo de héroes en equestria y sabran que otra cosa hara sun no se lo pierda espero que les guste este fanfic el capitulo dos se llamar en problemas **


	2. Chapter 2 en problemas

**Amigos les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic de superhéroes en equestria este capitulo se llama en problemas **

sun no hagas eso

cyber amigo no va a pasar nada sería algo ilógico que alguien saliera de esa historieta

bien pero te lo advierto amigo

lo hare vas a ver o mira eso cyber

que rayos hiciste sun

jajajaja muchas gracias tontos por liberarme de esa revista ahora poder hacer caos en este mundo

es real no puedo crerlo lo que veo atrás sun yo lo voy a vencer ahí te voy

ups fallaste tonto no puedo y asi te haces llamar un pegaso pero que es lo que veo mmmmm eso me llama la atención

oye no mi cuchilla sun haz algo

voy cyber

genial otra interrupción

pero que me pasa no puedo moverme

valla pero son unos tontos no podrán vencerme y gracias por tu cuchilla amigo me robe suficiente energía para iniciar mi caos en este mundo jajajaja

rayos escapo que vamos hacer oye sun dice algo en tu revista sobre el

bueno cyber no mucha información que mucha nada solo me dice que el escapo de la cárcel y fue derrotado por capitán equestria pero el tiene supe poderes y nosotros no

oye sun amigo y si vamos con moon para decirle que equestria esta en peligro otra ves

vamos cyber

moon te tengo que decir algo ultra mega importante es urgente

que dimelo hermanito te escucho

bueno liberamos a storm wilef

jajajaja aquí sun no te entendí

amigo ese que te dijo sun es un supervillano y es real salió de una historieta tienes que creernos

no es broma un cuento de todos ustedes tienen que ser sinceros

príncipe moon lamento por interrumpirlo pero tiene que venir

que paso algún problema

si un loco esta atacando canterlot y tiene que ir lo mas rápido posible

bien ire lo mas rápido gracias bueno sun te quedas aquí entendiste

pero quiero ir contigo

esta bien vamos pero tendrá que ir cyber vienes

**canterlot **

jajajaja que patéticos nadien podrá detenerme ningún pony podrá destruirme

asi que tu eres el llamado storm wilef

y quien eres tu

tu peor pesadilla soy el príncipe moon y vengo para detenerte toma esto

toma esto moon

hermano voy por ti

no sun el es peligroso

valla todos ustedes son patéticos no pudieron vencerme son débiles nos vemos tontos

rayos no pudimos detenerlo algún plan moon

la verdad cyber no tengo ninguno

**bien amigos aquí termina el cap dos de este nuevo fanfic espero que les este gustando el siguiente se llamara nosotros los superhéroes jejeje ese se pondrá chido nos vemos y feliz viernes a todos **


End file.
